


Down With The Sickness

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, Demons Made Them Do It, Horror, Monsters, Other, Psychological Horror, Scary, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Written for Halloween 2016)A young man named is kidnapped by a demon.Oneshot/drabble





	Down With The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Down with the sickness"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309951) by Disturbed. 



The demon known by his human name, Ivan Braginsky, had changed a long time ago. Alfred F. Jones had been startled by what he saw. But he hadn't tried to run away. He had actually listened, and Braginsky hadn't hurt him. 

"Alfred," he had said, like they were old friends or something. "You will be hurting soon enough without me." His voice was deep, and Alfred had no idea who had tried to teach Braginsky English. Certainly not an American. "You will see." 

And now Alfred was standing naked in front of a full length mirror. Close too, because he no longer had his glasses (but Braginsky had said his vision would be all right soon anyway). Alfred had gotten thinner since he was taken here -- kidnapped, whatever you want to call it. And there were marks on his back. 

Alfred stared at his own face, Braginsky's voice echoing in his mind:  _you will see, you will see, you will..._

And then his face changed. It looked like Braginsky's. He was...like him now. Alfred thought he should feel scared. Instead he just felt relieved. He closed his eyes now... 

 _Alfred_ , Braginsky -- no, Ivan -- said inside his mind again and for real this time.  _You have come down with the sickness. Congratulations._

And when Alfred opened his eyes, they were empty and dead.


End file.
